Unpredictable Love
by BornToWriteRight
Summary: This story was written by a dear friend of mine, Amanda Kathryn. Having only been a grateful reader as opposed to an author, I can assure you that this story brought tears to my eyes all three times I read it over, just due to the sheer heartfelt emotion
1. The Fateful Beginning

_This story was written by a dear friend of mine, Amanda Kathryn. Having only been a grateful reader as opposed to an author, I can assure you that this story brought tears to my eyes all three times I read it over, just due to the sheer heartfelt emotion brought into the writing of this fanfic. When Rose miraculously runs into a mysterious third-class man, she knows her life will change drastically. An overall dramatic and extremely well-thought-out piece._

It was Rose Dewittbukator's first week on Titanic, an ocean liner on it's maiden voyage to New York. The ship was massive, one of the largest seen by mans eye at the time and was said to be "unsinkable". Rose was 17 years old and was quite a proper young woman. She had marriage plans set by her mother. Her fiancé was a suitable 24 year old man with high standards, an unbelievably large sum of money and good family history. Cal met all of the standards that Rose's mother had expected. Now you would think any girl who was going to marry such a fine young man and was traveling to a large, fast moving city to spend the rest of her life in would be busting with joy. But Rose was a different kind of girl. She wanted freedom. She didn't want to live the restricted and lady like life that she was brought up with. She didn't want to marry Cal, whom she considered to be a rich snob.

It was evening by the time Rose and her mother were walking along the deck to the first class dining section of the ship. Rose was gazing out at the beautiful sunset and was barely paying attention to where she was walking when she suddenly felt her high heeled shoe come in contact with a hard boot and her face when smashing into the wooden planks of the dock. A soothing voice broke the shock of the entire situation.

"I apologize miss, I am so clumsy these days. Can I help you up?"

Rose lifted her throbbing head off of the deck to meet the eyes of a stunning sandy haired young man. His ice blue eyes gazed deep into hers, looking sorry for her and he had a true expression of apology on his face. Rose blushed at the gentlemanly gesture of his hand when he extended it out to help her. She took it and immediately she felt a bolting connection to this strange man. Her mother looked concerned, but was scolding her for not thanking the man and being so utterly silent.

"Come now, Rose, we shall be late for the first course."

"One moment mother, I must thank this kind man."

Her mother stomped ahead frustratingly and left Rose behind.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose Dewittbukator."

"Good evening, Rose, I'm Jack Dawson."

It was then that Rose peered down to get a good look at his dirty and faded pants and boots. She gave him an odd look before he spoke.

"I'm from the 3rd class section and I'm only waiting for one of my friends who is returning from a cabin. I'm really not supposed to be here."

"No, it's quite alright. You... you must stay. I've barely gotten to know you. My mother wants me to get acquainted with quite a few people on this ship. She says I should get out more."

Jack laughed and showed he understood. After the two of them had been talking for quite some time, Jack's friend returned but only for a brief moment to tell him he had to leave. Jack agreed to meet up with him later.

"Would you like to join me on the top deck? I just remembered that I left my sketch book sitting on a deck chair."

Rose agreed and listened to Jack explain about how he had become interested in art.

When they reached the top deck, Rose began to feel even more comfortable with this man. It turned out that they had a lot in common and he was only 3 years older than her. Rose admired the setting sun as they watched it sink lower and lower below the waves. Roses red hair was flowing down on her shoulders and blowing lightly in the wind and out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack staring at her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

She blushed once more. "Well, thank you." She said softly.

"Someday I shall do a drawing of you. You have wonderful features."

Rose was speechless in response to his kind words.

Before she knew it, Jack was walking towards her slowly.

"I want to show you something." He said.

"All right." Rose said, smiling gently.

He took her hand and led her to the front rail of the ship. They could see the water rushing below them and the cool mist of it was blowing up into their faces.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"I trust you." She said, barely concious of her surroundings. She was enchanted by the way Jack looked in the last bits of sunlight.

He took her hands and had her step up onto the rail and extend her arms out to the side with him holding them. Her eyes were closed and he was standing on the rail behind her.

"Open your eyes." He whispered again.

When she did, she felt like she was in a different world. The lavender clouds were whisking past them and the sound of the ocean was thrilling.

"Jack! I'm flying!" She breathed.

He smiled and leaned his face closer to hers. Rose turned her head and their eyes met. She could hear him breathing. His lips started to move in closer to hers. She closed her eyes again and awaited the kiss. Suddenly, she said,

"Wait, Jack. I'm engaged. I'm sorry."

He looked saddened for a moment and then snapped violently, "Not anymore, bitch!"

He whipped her around with unbelievable force and pulled her off of the railing by her shirt. He grabbed at her neck and started breathing heavily, his entire face turning red and shaking with rage. "FUCK YOU!" He screamed. He reached out and ripped off the top of her dress, sending it flying over the rail. Rose was whimpering in fear and wanted to scream but she couldn't. Everyone was in the dining hall and they were the only 2 standing on this section of the ship. By now Jack was growling and he was no longer the handsome 20 year old he had been nearly 2 minutes ago. He tore tore off part of his sleeve and gagged Rose's mouth tightly with it. Rose was trying to stop him. She was kicking and slapping him and making noises through the gag the best that she could. Jack put his hand over her face and slammed her head down against the dock to shut her up. "You are going to be fucking quiet." He said through his teeth. He took off the rest of her clothes quickly and removed his pants and his boxers. He practically leapt on top of her and started humping her like crazy. Rose was screaming, being a virgin, but there was nothing she could do. Jack was moaning out and letting swear words escape his lips on every thrust. The deck under her was covered with slippery cum and she was slowly sliding across the wood. After Jack had orgasmed 8 times, he screamed and kicked Roses head as hard as he could. Rose screeched and the gag popped off, but she was already knocked out and almost dead. Jack slipped his arms underneath her trembling body and smiled down at her. "You didn't see anything!" He said, and carried her over to the rail. Silently, gently he let her go over the freezing waters, watching her body fall down, down, into the deep blue ocean.


	2. Coming Home

**Unpredictable Love -- Chapter 2**

Thanks, guys, for all the reviews! Amanda Kathryn was very pleased to hear the voice of her audience. Hope you like the next chapter!

**Jack Dawson was happily sipping his strawberry smoothie, basking in the hot Florida sun. He was staying at a cozy little resort right on the ocean with palm trees bringing him comforting shade and stewardesses who would attend to his every need They had abnormally large breasts for 14 year old girls. It was Saturday, and Jack was sketching a woman who was bending over in the sand, making a sand castle, when he felt something tap his foot. He removed his 1900's style sunglasses, set down his melting smoothie and looked to see what had bumped his toe. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw what it was. A familiar looking girl with strikingly red hair and pale skin was lying in the soggy sand, drifting back and forth along with the tide. Her eyes were sealed shut by a thin layer of crusty rock bits, and a small trail of dirty water was dripping down the side of her mouth. Her clothes were tattered, exposing her body, and her legs were twisted in an odd position underneath a flap of her dress. After nearly 2 minutes, she shook slightly, heaved in a large, exaggerated breath of air and spurted out a never ending fountain of water, seaweed, some bits of white material and a guppy fish. The contents from the water splashed onto her face and she forcefully ripped open her eyes. Suddenly, out of no where, an enormously obese woman came charging down the beach towards them. She was wearing a skimpy bikini and shouting nonsense syllables. Then she screeched, "Hey! That girl needs help! She's washed ashore; probably fell off of a boat." With a swift movement, Jack picked up the largest rock he could find and chucked it at the woman. He had to keep everyone out of this, for Rose was his and no one could interfere with that. He had just made the decision to kidnap her, so he'd have to make this seem perfectly normal. The rock jolted off of the woman's fat stomach and landed a few feet away in the water. "No, she's fine." Jack said, sighing in disappointment that the rock hadn't killed the woman. "She's my daughter. The last time I saw her, she was falling off the deck of the Titanic. Please, let me be alone with her, for this is the first time we've reunited since the terrible ship accident." The woman nodded and shrugged in agreement, and then turned and sprinted heavily back to her family. Jack knew that Rose would be fully conscious soon, so he grabbed a handful of her salty hair and tugged her across the beach, accidentally pulling her over a family's towel and smashing their picnic lunch. By the time he had rolled her up the mountain peak leading to his home, he was completely exhausted and sat down to rest against the fence in front of his house. All of a sudden, Rose lifted her head slowly and the bright sun pierced her painful eyes. She groaned and sat up, cracking her back and her neck and letting some more puke colored water escape out through her mouth. It was then she realized that she was sitting in front of a little house, wearing only half of a skirt and a bra. Her entire body was soaking wet and coated with sand, and a tiny sea plant was poking out of her butt.**

**"Hello, my love." Jack cooed as he watched her slender body sit upwards.**

**Rose turned her head, and shrieked louder than she ever had before. There, sitting against the perfect white fence, was the man that raped her on the bow of the Titanic and nearly killed her when he threw her over the front of the ship. He had been so kind, so gentle to her before, when he burst out in a rage, cursing and swelling with anger. He had ripped off a majority of her clothes and stole her virginity on the top deck as the sun was going down. How she remembered all of this after floating on the sea for almost 2 days, she had no idea. But it was still fresh in her mind and now she had absolutely no clue where she was. She bolted upwards and pointed a finger at his face.**

**"Don't you come near me. I remember everything." She growled. "I'm finding Cal and my mother and you will be arrested and prosecuted!"**

**Jack started walking slowly towards her, just as he had 2 days before. Rose started backing up as she ripped the sea plant out of her butt and threw it at his face. He spit it out and laughed at her pitifulness. He continued to confront her, chasing her backwards when her left leg slid back down the sandy side of the mountain and she was almost hanging off of the peak. She was in a splits position and was screaming out in pain and fear. Jack was about to stomp down on her hand that was gripping the ledge of the mountain, when he stopped his boot just inches away from her white fingers. There was a moment of silence, and he could only hear Roses frantic breathing as she was struggling to save her own life.**

**"P-please..." she gasped. "Please help me." She looked up at him with terror in her eyes, and tears were falling down her pale and dirty cheeks. Her body was shaking from the stress on her arms, holding up her own weight. Then, one of her hands started to slip. She let out a yelp and started breathing even faster. The town was so small below them and the fall would surely kill her in an instant. "JACK!" She screamed. "PLEASE! I don't want to die! Please help me! I'll do anything for you, anything! I'll even forgive you, please!" She began sobbing as one of her hands let go completely. Then, Jack had a brilliant idea. He would help her up, tell her that he truely did love her and he was sorry for everything that he had done and tell her to return to her family, and just at the last moment as she would be running away, thinking she was escaping, he would get the chance to rape her once more. He shook at the pleasurable memory of the first night.**

**"Alright, my dear Rose. Calm down, or you will slip even more. Grab onto my hand. You told me you trusted me once, and you can trust me now." He had that same look of sympathy in his eyes that he had when he helped her up after she fell on the way to dinner, while still on the Titanic, and she couldn't resist. She urgently grasped onto his sweaty hand and he tugged her up, the rest of her dress catching on a stick and ripping off.**

**The moment she collapsed on the grass, she heaved out an exhausted wheeze and fell face down onto the ground. She then turned her head so she could clearly see Jack who was kneeling on the ground next to her.**

**"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely. "I don't know why I trusted you, but I did. You could have easily dropped me if you wanted to." They just stared at each other for a few moments, and then she spoke again. "What made you save me? Why didn't you let me go?"**

**Jack turned his face away for a second, and then looked back at her with tears in his eyes. "Rose..." he croaked. "Ever since I saw you that night, walking to dinner, I immediately fell in love with you. I really meant what I said about how beautiful you are." He hesitated for a moment. "I...I love you, Rose. But I can't be with you." His voice croaked, adding effect to his mock feelings.**

**By now, Rose was crying too. "Why?" she sobbed.**

**"I haven't been on my medication for months." He said, in a stronger voice. "I can't even stand myself. I'm sick, Rose. I'm a sick man. You're not safe with me. We can't be together. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. Now, go." Jack turned his face away again and sunk down into the grass. His shoulders were shaking and he began to sob. Rose nodded and as sorry as she felt for Jack, she knew she had to escape. She rose to her feet, her entire body aching with pain, and she began to half limp, half run down the grassy hill. Suddenly, Jack lifted his head to see the almost naked girl running away. He jumped up and sprinted across the grass towards her. **

**"Wait!" He yelled. He caught up with her and she turned to face him. "I'm not finished with you yet, you little fuckwad!"**

**Rose shoved him off. "Jack, no! You can fight this! This isn't the real you, you're a nice man. You don't want to hurt me."**

**"Shut that hole in your face!" He yelled and slapped her harshly. He grabbed her by her bra strap and threw her down against the wet grass.**

**Rose was in so much pain already that it was almost physically impossible for her to fight him off. He was much more powerful than her and she could barely defend herself. So, instead she just cried and cried. It wasn't even worth screaming for help anymore. She knew that she could never get away ; Jack was too strong, too smart. Her life was over and her family was probably going to find her body buried in a creek and Jack would never be captured because he'd find a way to escape.**

**Jack removed the rest of her torn and frayed clothing and tied her arms against the white fence boards with some rope hanging off of his pocket. He took off his Hawaiian themed outfit, including his sandals and demanded her to give him a blow job.**

"**Don't make a lot of noise…" he whispered. "I do have neighbors. I'm surprised they haven't noticed anything yet." He thrust his hips back and forth so she could engulf his entire cock in her mouth. Rose gagged loudly until Jack heaved his stomach out, groaned, and cummed all over Rose's face. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and spat with disgust. She really did not enjoy any of this and wondered if it would have felt the same with Cal.**

"**Good little Rosie." He said, and patted her on the head. "You're becoming more experienced, I can tell." he smiled at her. **

**"Alright, alright but do you really have to cum anymore? It tastes like pure crap." Rose said, annoyed. Jack became slightly embarrassed that she didn't enjoy the taste of him, but he was still angry with her, really for no apparent reason, and he decided to let her have it. "Yes, yes I do have to cum some more!" He yelled. He started humping the air wildly, caressing himself and trying to turn Rose on. "Stop that!" she shouted. "I'm sore and I don't want to have anymore things done to my body." **

**"Yeah? Well, guess what day it is?" he laughed. "It's opposite day! So in that case, you DO want more things done to your body!" Jack took a running start and pounced on top of her, smashing down the fence as little pieces of wood and saw dust floated around in the air.  
**


	3. A New Job

It was a warm, Saturday afternoon, and the sun was shining cheerful rays into the Florida beach shack's windows. Rose DeWittbukator, a young seventeen year old girl with fiery red locks of hair and porcelain doll skin was lying on a small, shredded towel on the floor. Her hair was spread all around her in long waves and her naked body glowed in the sunlight. Her soft breathing caused her sides to rise and fall slightly. The sun caught the sharp glisten of the bright sapphire heart necklace, laced in small white diamonds around her neck.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knocking noise that caused her to gasp and awaken abruptly.

"Rosie, my little sunshine, are you awake yet dear?"

It was Jack.

Rose stumbled to her feet, brushing the strands of hair out of her face and adjusting her necklace so the jewel lay in the center of her chest. She was hesitant to respond to Jack's call.

"Rosie? I can hear you. Are you awake?"

He knocked again, this time with more force. Then, the door knob turned and Jack stepped into the room. The beams of sunlight hit him directly in the eyes and blinded him temporarily.

"My, my," He said. "It's such a beautiful day!"

He rubbed his eyes and then looked up to see Rose staring at him with a nervous expression.

"And you are quite beautiful too, my dear."

He reached his hand out to touch her wrist, drawing closer towards her. Jacks sandy blonde hair fell over his blue eyes and he leaned in to kiss her.

"No!" She yelled, a little too harshly. She backed away from Jack and held her hands out in front of her, as if to keep him away.

"Yes," He said simply, and grasped onto her wrist. Jack smiled and leaned in again. He kissed her, but he could feel Rose shaking under him. "No need to be frightened. Now, I have a surprise for you. Why don't you put some clothes on, my pajamas are in the top drawer on the left. You might be able to find some feminine looking ones. Come outside when you're ready, we're going to take a trip." He smiled again and backed slowly out of the room, looking Rose up and down once before he shut the door behind him.

Rose let out the large breath she had been holding and walked over to the dresser to find something to wear. She picked out some boy shorts that were much too large for her, and a thinly sewed wife-beater tank top. She slipped them on quickly, without bothering to put on lingerie, and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, as always, but there was something different about her today. She looked drained, as thin and as pale as ever. Rose shrugged and walked out the front door and into the warm and bright front yard. There was Jack, trying to put a bridle around the head of a very nasty looking cow.

"What is that?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, Rosie, there you are. This is Betsy the cow. Isn't she a pretty little girl? If it wasn't for all the maggots and mold that are slowly eating away at her body, she would be even nicer to look at. Hop on! We're riding her to town."

Rose thought this was a very foolish idea, but she swung her leg over the cows back, feeling wet, cold little worms crawl up her boy shorts, and sat behind Jack, wrapping her arms around his waist like a wife on a motorcycle. Jack shuddered at the feel of her hands gripping onto his muscular stomach, but decided that he wouldn't let his feelings show. Not until later that day, at least.

By the time they had reached town, a little over an hour had passed. They were riding along one of the side streets, when Rose really began to wonder where they were going.

"Jack," she said. "Where are we headed to, exactly?"

"Be quiet, Rose, we're almost there. This place is going to get you a nice job and we're going to make lots of money. Maybe I'll even buy you a new towel to sleep on. For now, just shut up until we get there, okay?"

Rose nodded and frowned, loosening her grip on Jack's stomach, being careful not to upset him in any other way.

They approached a small, dark building with lanterns hanging in the windows and a wide front porch. It had a western saloon look to it, and Rose could hear loud men's laughter and a T.V blaring from inside.

A bar? She thought. But why?

"Well, here we are," Jack said. He pushed Rose off of Betsy's broad back and she landed on the ground, hard. "Get up and make yourself look presentable. I want you to get this job today, alright?"

Rose nodded her head and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her and shaking the maggots out of her shorts the best that she could. Together, her and Jack walked in through the swinging front doors of the restaurant. A row of gruff, middle aged looking men all stopped what they were doing and turned to face the newcomers. One of the men winked at Rose and whistled in approval. Suddenly, all of the other men joined in, reaching dirty hands out towards her and calling her rude and inappropriate names. Rose jumped to the side to avoid all of the hands and felt tears come to her eyes. Why was she here? She didn't want to work here at all.

"Men," Jack said. "This is my fine little "wifey", Rose. She's going to be applying for a job here. Now wouldn't all of you like that?"

Many sounds of joy were heard throughout the room. Jack led Rose through doors in the back of the restaurant, the sounds of the men fading along with the loud cheers from a sports game on the T.V. Rose was told to sit down in a chair inside of a small office with a laptop and picture frames sitting on the desk. A round, sweaty man entered the room wearing a black business suit and a purple tie. He plopped his heavy body into the desk chair, and rested his elbows firmly on the table, cracking his knuckles.

"Good morning!" He nearly shouted at them. "My name is Mr. Buck Pervington.

I take it you want to apply for a job. I'd be happy to assist you."

He broke out into a wide grin and stared at the two people in front of him.

"Yes, that is correct, sir." Jack replied. "Rose, here would be very happy to work for you. She has had previous experience in this field, and enjoys it very much. Don't you, Rose?" He elbowed her fiercely in the ribs.

"Y-yes," she stammered. "I-I would love to work for you, Mr. Pervington."

"Well then, I just hate paperwork, so I never have any for my employees to fill out. I like you Rose, so I will let you start right away. Obviously, you know the procedures. You are to wear no clothes while you are working, your hours are from 1:00 A.M to 1:00 A.M and you must be very talented at producing bodily fluids at will."

"Bodily fluids?" Rose questioned.

"Why, yes!" Mr. Pervington exclaimed. "That is the whole point of this line of work. The people that come into this bar expect to get what they want when they want it."

Rose was very confused, and a little frightened.

"Now, my dear, why don't you go join the other lovely girls in the kitchen. They'll get you started. Jack, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. Come back tomorrow at 3:00 P.M. That is our visiting hour." Mr. Pervington got up from his desk and kindly held the office door open for the both of them. Jack turned and gave Rose an intimate hug goodbye, then left.

Rose walked into the kitchen door. She entered a clean white room with bottles and cups, toilets and buckets everywhere. Nicely tanned and muscular girls were walking about the room, reading orders written on note cards and running around to each of the containers.

"Hello," she spoke. "I'm Rose. I'm new here and I was wondering if any of you could-"She was stopped short when a skinny girl with a diamond pierced belly button and long blonde hair took her by the arm.

"Oh, honey you can't just stand there and waste time like that. Boss Pervington will get mad. Here, take this bucket. I just washed it out."

Rose took the bucket from the girl and looked down at it without the slightest idea of what to use it for.

"I'm Lana by the way. Hello Rose."

Rose smiled at her as another bucket was shoved into her hand.

"One breast milk malt! Make it frosty!" A woman yelled from the corner of the kitchen.

"That's you!" Lana said. "Better make this one good; I hear we've got some real good lookin' men out there." She winked at Rose and left her standing there, clueless.

Rose then looked to another part of the kitchen where a girl was squeezing her bare breast as hard as she could, dripping her own milk into a cup. Rose gasped. Was that what she was supposed to do? She didn't want to get in trouble, so she decided to try. Rose reached down and squeezed her breast, wincing at the horrible pain she was causing herself. Suddenly, just as if she had been doing this job forever, the cup quickly filled up with milk. She let go of her breast and jumped up and down, proud of herself. She observed the other girl dropping ice cubes into the cup and squirting whipped cream on top of the milk, placing a bright red cherry on the top. Rose walked over to the table, grabbed the supplies and did the same.

"I made my first breast milk malt!" She cried out.

Lana turned around quickly and ran over to her.

"Congratulations, babe! You just had to have confidence in yourself. Now, since you and Shelly both made malts, you have to try and beat her to the counter to see who can serve theirs first. That's how you make money. If you put on a little show for the men out there, they tip you pretty well too. Just lettin' you know. Now, back to work."

As soon as Lana said those words, Rose raced to the counter where they placed the finished orders to be served. She had beaten Shelly to the counter! Rose decided to wait a little while before encountering the customers, so she went back to where she was standing and waited for the next order. She knew she would enjoy this job. She had made a friend already, and succeeded at her first task. This was going to be a breeze, and she would be able to bring in some fine money to make Jack happy.

"Two used tampon dogs with period sauce and mustard! Be fast, ladies!"

Oh my, Rose thought. What if I don't have my period and I'm asked to make something like a tampon dog?

Just then, she noticed a fenced off section of the kitchen. Above it was a neon sign flashing the words: Menstrual Mamas. That explained it. When you had your period, you were sent to a different part of the kitchen. Good, now she didn't have anything to worry about. Rose worked for the rest of the day, stopping outside of the kitchen to pole dance for the hungry and perverse men. This got her extra money, and before she knew it, it was 3:00 the next day. Jack stepped into the restaurant, looking more excited than ever to see Rose.

"My baby!" he called out to her. "Come here! I missed you so much!"

Rose was surprisingly happy to see him also and ran over, pressing herself into him.

"How was your first day?" He whispered into her ear.

"Great," she answered. "I did well. Real well." She smiled up at him.

Just then, Lana walked out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Hey there, I'm Lana. Rose is such a sweet girl, Jack. You're really lucky to have her. How did you two meet?"

"Well…" Jack began. "Rose and I met on the Titanic. I raped her 8 times and she fell madly in love with me. She didn't realize it though until we met again after she washed up on the coast of Florida. You see, I had thrown her overboard after raping her and it was fate that we met up again." He put on his sexiest smile and licked his lips at Lana.

"Oh, that is so romantic!" She gushed. "I don't think I've heard a cuter love story than that one."

Rose half smiled, one part of her enjoying the moment, whiles the other remembering the horrible depths and the cold of the ocean when he had thrown her over the bow of the ship.

"Visiting hours are over in 20 minutes, loves. I'll be back later to say goodbye." Lana licked her lips back at Jack and tickled his stomach. She kissed Rose on the lips and walked away into Mr. Pervingtons office.

"She's a nice girl." Rose said admiringly.

"Yes, she sure is." Jack said in a daze, remembering her flat, toned stomach with the shiny diamond chain hanging from her belly button.

For the next 20 minutes, Jack heavily made out with Rose in front of the customers. Rose felt a little uncomfortable, but went along with it, feeling better and better about being with Jack ever since he found her this wonderful job.

Jack and Rose didn't even realize that during their hardcore make out session, they were inching towards the door of Mr. Pervingtons office. Jack thrust Rose forward and her head hit the door, causing it to swing open. There, before them, was Lana, fully exposed as usual, sitting on top of a very naked Mr. Pervington. Rose and Jack gasped in unison.

"Lana!" Rose yelled. "How could you 'do it' with our boss?"

"It's assigned, honey." She said. "Each chick is assigned to a day of the week to get it on with the boss." She kissed Mr. Pervingtons cheek as she said this.

"WHAT?" Jack exploded. "You mean my Rose is going to be forced to have sex with another man? That's just unheard of!"

Jack jumped off of Rose and tackled Mr. Pervington and Lana, shoving them onto the floor and choking them with his knees. The boss yelled out, but Lana knew just what to do. She reached up and slid her hand down Jack's pants.

"Whoa…" he said, more calmly.

Rose watched as Jack, as if in a trance, lie down on his back and let Lana take over his body.

"That's my girl." Said Mr. Pervington. He grabbed Rose and sat her on top of him while he watched Lana and Jack get things heated up.

After things had gotten pretty noisy and Mr. Pervington was too distracted to notice anything, Rose had gotten up to sit in the corner. Her body felt tired and she couldn't handle anymore. While she was waiting for them to finish, she took out a mirror and began primping herself. All of a sudden, the door opened and a very nice looking 18 year old boy walked in.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked smoothly.

"Be my guest." Rose smiled at him. She found him very attractive and no longer cared if she was tired.

The boy leaned down and put his arms around Rose, forcing her against the wall. The heat from both of their bodies made Rose began to sweat.

I know Jack would kill me if he knew I was going along with this, Rose thought. But oh well, he's too busy with Lana.

After the boy had gotten what he wanted from Rose, he slipped his shorts back on and left. Rose looked over and saw that Jack and Mr. Pervington were now the only two left in the session. She giggled, realizing that Jack didn't know who he was now pleasuring. But then…

To be continued…


End file.
